Sangre rojo carmesí
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: El trabajo de un asesino es matar. El mejor asesino es aquel que solo es conocido por un pseudónimo y del cual la gente desconoce su verdadera naturaleza y forma. Nunca se sabe cómo vendrá a matar. KarmaXNagisa. AU! Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Bon giorno! Olas~ Bienvenidos a este two-shot de Ansatsu Kyoshitsu. Dentro de un AU (1r preparatoria) Donde la clase E salvó la tierra (YES!)

Warnings: Yaoi o.o (chicox chico) (han pasado siiiiglos desde mi último yaoi XD)

Warning 2: asesinatos descritos y sangre pa' todos la'os.

Con los personajes, bueno, he dado lo mejor de mi.

Lo hago solo por diversión, esto se tornó un turbio hobbie. Y esta escrito e inventado por mi Kagura-chan!

(Si les gusta no olviden dejar fav, follow o review, me hacen feliz como escritora, dioses.)

3, 2, 1, 1/2 1 and 3/4

Go, go!

* * *

 **Sangre rojo carmesí**

-No debí salir de fiesta la noche pasada...- con todo el cuerpo entumido pero ya despierto del todo está tendido largo en su amplia cama, las sábanas desperdigadas y el caos de la alcoba muestran el estado del propietario.

Sabía lo de la fiesta y que la noche había sido una auténtica locura pero ahora mismo no sabe ni el día ni la hora, ha perdido completamente la noción del tiempo.

-Estoy hecho un desastre- se arrastra hacia un lado de la cama y se pone de pie, sacude la cabeza y su pelo rojo se embrolla sobre sus ojos.  
¿Dos días de fiesta seguidos? ¡Pues claro!  
Y hoy empieza la segunda fase.  
No más levantarse su móvil se pone a emitir sonidos que aún ser constantes no los había oído en sueños.

33 nuevos mensajes y abre la bandeja de entrada desbloqueándolo.

Ansatsu kyoshitsu group...

 _Maehara:  
Karma-kun te invitamos a nuestra fiesta de esta noche, en el viejo aulatorio que dejamos al final de secundaria tras el asesinato perfecto de koro-sensei (que por cierto disfrutó y elogió hasta el último segundo)  
Allí y gracias a las aportaciones de Hana, Nakamura, Ritsu e Isogai  
¡Podremos celebrar el comienzo del segundo semestre que saltamos por la fiestas locales!  
¡Dios mío!, ¡fue una locura! ¡Si te interesa mensajea a Okuda-san para confirmar!  
!Nos vemos!_

Bloquea el teléfono y se encamina a la ducha.  
Esas fiestas si habían sido locas y había tantísima gente que no tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarse con nadie de la ex-clase E, ahora mismo divididos según los niveles, entr claro.  
Karma comparte el aula con 15 de sus ex-compañeros de la clase E y lo mejor es que la clase de asesinos sigue reuniéndose en primer año de preparatoria.  
Karma después de asearse se dirige a la fiesta.

Bebe de lo que le invitan y busca algo de diversión. Molestar a su ex-compañeros era lo más genial del mundo.  
Los ha visto a todos, los ha saludado y pinchado verbalmente pero...no lo ve.  
-Nagisa no está- dice en voz alta.  
La mejor amiga del chico nombrado vira hacía él.  
-Nagisa está en mi clase, en la B-aclara Kaede y sorbe hasta la última gota de su vaso. -Nunca sale de fiesta- ella tuerce una sonrisa.-Voy siempre yo sola.  
Al acabar todos se despiden y planean a votación donde será la próxima.  
Karma se marcha tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Desde finales de tercero no había visto al pequeño peli-azul, de hecho ahora no sabe nada de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana sigue a ese pensamiento hasta la llegada de una invitación, al parecer para sus padres, pero hurtar el correo ajeno sirve de mucho.  
Obliga sus padres a llevarlo objetando que se aburre mucho en casa solo y que sus notas son más que excelentes, jodiendo al hijo del director, claro.  
-Esto es interesante- piensa para sí mismo al llegar al hall del hotel.  
Mucha gente que no le conoce por lo tanto nadie puede predecir sus jugarretas.

Deja de lado a la pareja de padres y entra ojeando todo por encima.  
Hombres, mujeres disfrutando de fluidas pláticas y buena comida y bebida. Ligera y un poco austera decoración, música de fondo y excelente y aburrido ambiente adulto.  
Se apresura a salir de aquel salón que amenaza con dejarlo sobado.

Recorre los pasillos en busca de un objetivo que le entretenga, usa la tarjeta de acceso privilegiado de su padre e utiliza el ascensor.  
En determinado paso oye una acalorada conversación, muchos pasos toscos, otros ligeros, movimiento de muebles y en un instante un enorme golpe, el caer de algo muy pesado.  
Acelerado y apresurando sus andares se presenta ante la escena.  
La puerta de una suite abierta de par en par, la puerta siendo sujetada por una persona, la mano izquierda sobre la madera y media espalda de uno de los protagonistas.  
La persona desaparece para volver a salir con alguien más. Puede ver unas piernas delgadas arrastrándose por el suelo, dobladas seguidas de un vestido corto de color carmesí intenso y puede oír quejidos de dolor.

Ese hombre tiene y arrastra a una mujer por el pelo.  
Sin ninguna delicadeza la rebate contra la pared y ella queda tumbada. El hombre se acerca a ella y se agacha en cuclillas para verla mejor.  
Ver como ella separa sus manos y saca una afilada navaja que clava en su yugular que extrae en un brusco tirón salpicando todo, que aparta el cuerpo inerte a un lado y se pone de pie.  
La mujer de espaldas a karma con un vestido carmesí manchado de sangre, lanza su afilada arma en un tiesto cerca de ella, entra en la suite y el silencio vuelve a reinar en los corredores testigos.

Karma se acaba de percatar que esta de rodillas, que tiene los puños y los dientes fuertemente apretados sin embargo a parte de haber pasado miedo ha tenido otro tipo de sensación, quiere que esto tan increíble y grotesco suceda otra vez ante sus ojos.  
De rodillas pone las palmas de las manos en el suelo, temblorosamente se dirige hacia la suite; antes de mirar a través de la puerta abierta se toma unos segundos en contemplar y no pisar el cuerpo inerte tirado aquí.  
Una vez guardado esa horrorosa escena para una persona normal, pero con algo de orgullo y admiración por parte de Karma, se dispone a mirar.  
Entre las penumbras de la suite determina tres cosas, las cortinas están cerradas, la suite está dispuesta en vertical mirado desde el plano aéreo y tres: la mujer está en la cama cambiándose la ropa.  
Ojos de un asesino que poco a poco se acomodan a la oscuridad, una delgada figura que pierde la tela que la ocultaba, la figura ahora lisa con piernas finas, caderas anchas y cintura estrecha se mueve de dirección.  
La figura se agacha un poco y otra tela que sujeta entre las pequeñas manos es la que se pondrá.

-Otro vestido carmesí, ¿eh?- en el cuerpo de karma corre un acelerado escalofrío.  
Manchar el carmesí de rojo sangre es como pintar la muerte de negro, es redundante.  
Karma oye pasos, se ha puesto los zapatos además de que se acercan.  
Se aparta y corriendo se oculta en la esquina del pasillo como antaño.

La mujer está fuera de la habitación, de pie con otro vestido rojo y un pequeño, mas donde cabe un cuchillo, bolso.  
Esta vez es ella quién de agacha a la altura del muerto, lo arrastra un poco y lo golpea contra el ventanal principal de la pared, la alarma silenciosa salta.  
Ella tira el contenido de una bolsa entera en el tiesto y le prende fuego.  
Sale cambiando y pasan por su lado los agentes de seguridad en busca del problema, le preguntan a ella.  
Ella llora de pena al girarse, simulando venir desde el pasillo transversal, correr hacia el cadáver medio chamuscado y llorar desconsolada y desgarradamente, la calla, la animan y la dejan marcharse.  
Ellos de espaldas, ella se gira y en sus enromes pero diabólicos ojos azul eléctrico, esta dibujada la cara del señor de la burla e hipocresía.

-Cielo santo- es lo único capaz de decir antes de echar a correr desesperado a la sala de fiesta, sin darse cuenta estaba presenciando un asesinato y no tenía cuartada y buscaran información sobre él hallarían que no tiene buen historial, que digamos.

En la sala de baile encuentra a sus padres dando la casualidad de que ellos también le buscaban.  
-Dime hijo- su madre irrumpe sus densos pensamientos/ recuerdos.- ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante?- le hace ilusión saber que gustos tiene su hijo.  
-Si...- contesta medio distraído. -Aunque creo que la sensación que tuve, la impresión al verlo todo, le resultaba un poquito familiar. Coincidencia supongo, piensa para sí mismo.  
Acabo de pillarme por una asesina profesional, al igual que Bitch-sensei.  
Estoy destinado a no salir de este mundillo nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Akabane-kun- el profe interrumpe su enorme empane y le deja el examen en la mano.  
-100 puntos excelente Akabane-las felicitaciones del profe le importan un comino o dos.  
Se levanta y sale del aula, era el único que estaba ahí porque lleva una semana atontado desde la fiestecita.

A sus anchas recorre los pasillos del edifico principal en busca de las escaleras laterales que dan al piso inferior.  
-¿Dónde más podría encontrarla?- es lo único que tiene en mente.

El silencio le ayuda a pensar y el ruido de llaves tamb...- no eso no.  
Al pasar la esquina ve una silueta, está cerrando la puerta de la clase mientras sujeta los libros con la otra, en 0,5 segundos más reconoce quien es.  
Bajo, pequeño y peli-azul, ni más ni menos que Shiota Nagisa.  
Karma iba a moverse pero algo de su instinto le impide moverse.

Unos pasos apresurados llegan donde Nagisa, tres de primero A el club de los toca pelotas por excelencia máxima en la academia están al lado del chico.  
-Oye gallinita- (el gafitas al que tanto odio) -Me debes esos deberes para que me los copie- ve los folios sobresalir de una de las carpetas de Shiota.  
-Eso, eso- los demás van en sincronía.  
Nagisa solo da un paso hacia dos ellos y ya tienen un lápiz apuntando pero no clavado a la yugular.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer- dice como si se estuviera disculpando por haberlos empujado un poquito.  
Todos caen al suelo y le abren camino quedándose tirados a los costados.

Al Akabane le recorre otro escalofrío. Son placenteros.  
Como un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y el sentir el latido del corazón en todas partes.  
 _Gallina de piel._

* * *

 _Si desean segunda parte, aunque ya la hay... déjenlo en los review, si hay alguno .-._

 _Gracias por leer (tacaños ·-·)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hurra! Gracias a ese guest: fer (kiss kiss) y a Akane-chan17 (kiss kiss) por los reviews!**_

 _ **Segunda parte de Sangre Color Carmesí! Dije que era two shot y así es! Escrito por mi y etc, etc, etc (lo hago por obsessión)**_

 _ **Warning?: si un par**_

 _ **-Yaoi boyxboy here is, es este cap**_

Warning:ecplicit-content="100%"

 _ **-Violencia, sangre, sed de sangre, conspiración y sexo.**_

 _ **-Se ha de disfrutar y dejar fav, review (es una advertencia para aquellos que pasen y lean)**_

 _ **3.**_

 _ **2!**_

 _ **1!**_

 _ **1/2**_

 _ **1 y 3/4**_

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

Finalmente viernes.

Las clases dan por finalizadas pero no hay señales de Nagisa, no importa dónde mires.

-Ha desaparecido-

Karma se dirige a su casa pero su mente y cuerpo mismos le traicionan, se va sin remordimientos al hogar del chico asesino.

Las luces apagadas, cuando llega, todo está envuelto en calidez y tranquilidad.

Karma baraja la posibilidad de colarse por la ventana y así lo hace.

Al saltar la valla nota más espacio disponible en el jardín trasero, la madre del Shiota no está en casa.

-Solos- sonríe para sí.

-Kaching- y un chirrido de metal.

Le obligan quedarse encima de la valla, arruga la nariz del disgusto y se para a mirar.

Un hombre joven con ropas de administrativo, con un maletín y unas gafas.

No es el padre, solo es...

Esto es un shock, un cliente o una víctima o... ¿Ambas cosas?

El hombre llama al timbre y tras unos segundos la puerta se abre, pero no viene luz de dentro, todo está oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

La puerta se cierra, bueno casi, el bolígrafo del pelirrojo intruso la ha separado con éxito.

Cuando la voz profunda está lejos, se cuela dentro.

(Había estado un par de veces aquí pero nunca me había puesto tan alerta en mi vida)

En el piso superior han iniciado una charla.

Sube las escaleras y se para a dos tramos.

-Voy a quitarme el smoking, tú solo espera aquí, ¿vale?-lujuria y deseo en su voz. Está claramente contado que va a pasar aquí, ¿realmente quiero presenciarlo?

-El baño, primer piso al final a la derecha- la voz de una mujer, aterciopelada y con encanta desmesurado.

¿Seguro que no me he equivocado? Asaltan las dudas.

El hombre baja por las escaleras y paso justo por el lado karma, el pelirrojo baja con el hasta el último escalón antes de dejarlo inconsciente.

Lo arrastra por el suelo del salón y lo deja en el centro.

Al lado de la mesita, Karma enciende la luz del móvil para verse y verlo todo.

Desviste al inconsciente y se enfunda su ropa, entra en modo de incógnito para investigar.

-estoy sonriendo- lo nota, esta emocionado y fascinado.

-¿Podre engañar o soy el engañado?

Sube las escaleras al mismo ritmo y peso que el ejecutivo.

Regula su voz y se mete en el papel, necesito lujuria...

Entra en la habitación que con una luz tenue insinúa lo que hay en ella.

Una mujer peli-celeste tumbada en la cama con un mediano vestido negro, las medias y los zapatos aun puestos.

-Ya estoy aquí- suena más ronco incluso de lo que buscaba, la misma olor que entonces y sensación amenaza de serpiente.

-Bien siéntate- Karma avanza lentamente y se sienta a la orilla de la cama. Ella camina a cuatro patas hacia él, por el lado izquierdo y abraza su cuello con ambos brazos.

-no lleva ningún arma- estaba por repasar otros aspectos pero el peso del cuerpo lo interrumpe, la suavidad de las caricias lo cubre y el calor en sus mejillas lo desconcierta. -podría ser Nagisa-

-¿Hacemos lo que prometimos?- después de hablar pasa la lengua suavemente por el pabellón exterior de la oreja y las manos van desabrochando la camisa lentamente.

La voz, no había sacado ni el más tinte de Nagisa en ella. Ahora lo mejor que podía era seguirle el rollo y evitar que le mate por error.

Nota un peso sobre sus piernas y que poco a poco lo tumban.

-Ya sé que eres tímido, pero no te cortes hoy- melosamente- podría ser la última vez que no veamos- ese era hombre muerto.

Karma pasa las manos por la espalda suave que trae el vestido medio desabrochado, baja hasta llegar a las posaderas y las piernas.

Empieza a besar su cuello, dulce, hipnótico. Nota tantos escalofríos en el cuerpo contrario como en el suyo. Por encima de la ropa tantea hasta encontrar huecos y sin prisa palma y grava el tacto de su piel en la memoria.

Asciende y se encienden los besos en el rostro subiendo por la mandíbula, la mejilla y fundir en un apasionado beso en la boca.

Tras largo rato entre bocanada y bocanada de aire necesarias se quedan un momento quietos.

Esa "chica" podría estar fingiendo muchas cosas pero esos gemidos no eran de alguien que fingía, más bien trataba por todos los medios de acallarlos.

Estar sentada encima de Karma y subir un poco más supone un contra tiempo.

-Vaya- Karma no sabe qué hacer al respecto. -Yo me encargo- tanta lujuria en la voz puede ser saludable o termina siendo lascivo/pervertido.

Sus pantalones son desabrochados y nota como descienden por sus muslos, el peso ha desaparecido sobre sus piernas.

Nota un tirón en el bóxer, aguanta una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa ansiada.

-Ahora voy a- la voz está muy cerca, un aliento cálido, dulce, por favor haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Con ambas manos se impulsa hacia atrás, la pequeña arma queda clavada en el colchón cerca de su hombro y la mujer a horcajadas sobre el habiendo fallado.

-Eres veloz- la voz encima de él suena áspera, una ansia y presión se hacen su dueño y empieza otra oleada de besos, esta vez feroces, por ambas partes.

-Saliva espesa- comenta Karma al buscar aire tras casi der aspirada su alma.

-Sigue- la otra voz le da la vuelta a la tortilla y Akabane queda encima.

Cuello rostro pecho, cintura, caderas, el vestido es lanzado a un rincón. Con el cuerpo entre sus piernas aun cubiertas con medias hasta los muslos.

Toma una pierna y lame hasta hallarla y se la quita.

Las piernas se enredan en su cadera, todo el calor acumulado ahí, le perder la noción de sí mismo.

-Subiente- la faceta de líder una vez más se impone, pero la experiencia no le dicta lo que debe si la tuviese.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- el tinte de voz ha cambiado, tanto que se parece a- ¿Karma-kun?

Su instinto no ha fallado pero la sorpresa lo invade igual. Un papel, una mentira, una misión, todo fingido.

-Cómo, ¿cómo sabias que era yo?- Karma se aventura a preguntar porque su papel había sido excelente, o eso cree.

-Dos. No, tres cosas- Nagisa baja de la cama por un lado deslizándose y prende la luz.

Solo le hace falta un poco de maquillaje, las ropas apropiadas y el asesino para tener un papel.

-Uno, tu ritmo es más seguro que aquel tipo, no se nota "tímido" sino analítico.-Nagisa le sonríe mientras coloca las manos detrás de la espalda y se deshace de dos pulseras con púas envenenadas.

-Dos, tu olor. Es muy característico el cada cual y difícil de ocultar.- ¿se acuerda de eso?

-Tres, el lóbulo de la oreja es como una carta de DNI cada quien tiene el suyo y todos son únicos. Te conozco bien.- _me mira, me observa_.

-Aunque no esperaba que interrumpieras mi trabajo de esta forma. - _da un paso hacia mí._

-Ha sido genial, pero debo terminar mi trabajo. - _hace ademan de salir de la alcoba, pero lo agarro de la muñeca._

-¿Mh? - _se para para mirarme, solo con curiosidad, también hay cosas que se de él. Cosas que los demás no ven._

- _Quiero terminar- y lo estiro hacia mí, queda otra vez sentado sobre mis piernas._

-¿Quieres que vuelva a intentar matarte?- _insinúa mientras saca un pequeño cuchillo de la media que aún conserva._

 _-Me parece- eso había sido la mejor parte._

 _Se levanta y saltan hacia mí con un ataque frontal, forcejeamos uno sobre el otro con un filo entre nuestros rostros, trata de robarme la atención besándome mientras el cuchillo desciende hacia mi cuello._

 _Nos doy la vuelta y debajo inmovilizo su cuerpo con mis piernas, sus brazos están: uno estrujado, el del cuchillo, y el otro bajo mi..._

-oye- _noto su mano moviéndose._ -Esto te prende ¿verdad?

 _Yo con mi mano libre le obligo a separar las piernas._

 _Confirmo que él también está interesado en esto._

- _he- sigo siendo superior. Atrapándolo por la pierna y un brazo, lo pongo boca abajo. -¿qué te parece así?- sonrío para mí mismo._

-Podría ser mejor.- _tengo ambas manos ceñidas a sus piernas, nuestras caderas están juntas, ahora si estoy que exploto._

-Mucho mejor- _tira de mi cuello desabrochado para que caiga todo sobre él._ -Sírvete- _dice con tono burlón._

 _Y me lleno, y de lleno. Separo sus piernas y acomodo la zona para mí, lo tengo mordiendo las sabanas boca abajo con las caderas levantadas._

 _-El asesinato termina aquí- le cuento- ahora estás muerto.- y "traspaso" los límites que teníamos de amistad._

 _Con gemidos ahogados, gruñidos y otro tipo del repertorio, recuperamos el tiempo perdido._

\- ¿Enserio no te ha dolido?- _le observo caminar cerca de la cama recogiendo su otra apariencia, la asesina del vestido carmesí..._

-No... He disfrutado como nunca- _dice mientras aparece cerca de mí y osa soplar en mi oreja._

- _Entonces… ¿te acuestas con tus clientes antes de matarlos?- lo sigo hasta el baño donde tomaremos una ducha._

-No siempre. A algunos no les da tiempo de salir de la seducción para percatarse de que se están desangrando. _(Esto ha sonado normal para mí pero no lo es en absoluto)_

 _Tranquilamente tomamos una ducha y en el salón nos encargamos del tipo del traje; despierto, Nagisa lo seduce, le extrae información y lo mata limpiamente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Conexión protegida-

-Objetivo castaña, exitoso- informa a través de un teléfono que después tira al contenedor procediendo a quemarlo todo.

-Karma-kun- y le da su ropa original junto con el teléfono móvil.

-Solo Karma, Nagisa.-dejan de lado para siempre los honoríficos.

-Deberías irte a casa.-pero Karma resta toda la noche con él descubriendo más puntos de vista de la vida de asesino, una que está tardando en escoger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inicio de una nueva jornada escolar.

-¿Está aquí Nagisa?-Karma irrumpe en el salón de la clase B.

-Está en la azotea-le informan la mayoría.

Cuando llega allí presencia una escena de suicido provocado con un colegiala de coletas azules.

-¿Vas a saltar?- la voz amenazadora de Nagisa.

-Muérete Karma- y el tipo es lanzado al vacío; su cuerpo, vísceras y líquidos quedan esparcidos por varias hectáreas de jardín.

Nagisa se dispone a bajar pero su pie se desliza sobre una placa de metal, su equilibrio se pierde.

Se dispone a caer al vacío y partiste el cuello con las empinadas escaleras exteriores de metal.

-Te tengo- la voz de Karma y abriendo los ojos se encuentra con el Karma en persona.

Lo deja al suelo.

-¿Que le ha pasado a mi señorita?-se burla de la forma de incógnito del profesional.

-Estoy bien!-se queja Nagisa. Ocultar su verdadero género/naturaleza es vital y no cuestión de risa.

-¿Y cómo que Karma?- formula a la pregunta en voz alta mientras lo acompaña a los baños a deshacerse de las pruebas y construir el suicido.

-Así me conocen mis clientes- desvía la mirada a un lado.-por tu culpa.

El mejor asesino es aquel que solo es conocido por uno pseudónimo y que todos temen encontrar porque no sabe que apariencia tiene.

-¡Que mono!- y lo abraza fuerte entre sus brazos, Nagisa se abre paso entre ellos para respirar.

-Pero no puedes contarlo- le da la condición y le sella los labios.

-¡Claro que no, yo te amo!- de eso se entera medio instituto...de lo otro, nadie sabe nada.

Karma, la asesina del vestido carmesí que sale con Suerte el asesino rojo.

Dos estudiantes de la misma preparatoria, con diferencias pero cosas en común...

El mismo inicio, el mismo principio, el mismo raro profesor y el mismo tono de piel... el de la sangre.

* * *

 **Thankssssss. Gracias por leeer. Hacedme un favorcito :) Si os ha gustado ponedle fav, si os gusta mostradlo porque a mi me gusta saber.**

 **Aqui termina la historieta.**

 **Taeré otra en otra ocasión!**

 **Gracias!**


End file.
